The present invention relates to containers and the like and is particularly concerned with containers having easy-open closure means.
End closures of the full panel pull-out type frequently employ a pull tab having an intergrally formed hingeable panel member providing for a measure of displacement of the tab relative to the end panel. Unfortunately, the stresses impressed on the tab during opening of the closure are often such as to cause tearing of the hinge portion thereof, resulting in malfunction of the closure.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved full panel pull-out type end closure wherein tearing of the pull tab is prevented.
This is accomplished by providing a pull tab having an integrally formed force-distribution tether cooperating with the tab securing means to reduce the stresses impressed on the hinge portion during openings.
Reference is herein made to my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 684,620 filed herewith in the name of Nick S. Khoury and entitled Non-Obstructing End Closure.